The truth hikaru
by storymakergirl17
Summary: This is a life of a girl name Hikaru Daishi.Her parents have just told her that she has to marry Sora, a boy who she dusnt like, her life turns up site down in one night.Will she be abel to do it or will she run away?
1. the truth

Part 1: the truth (the girl)

"Hikaru, don't forget to say "hi" too Sora. Remember you two are meant to be together". My parents always used to say when I was a little girl. My parents knew what they were planning and they never told me the truth. All my life I was living like a blind bat. Back then I thought it was because they knew that I liked him. Yes, I have to confess I did like him, he was the best guy a girl would want and there were always girls behind him. That's why I knew I would never be with him, that's why I gave up on him . Now im 15 years old and here I am in my living room with my parents and me -- in shock-- couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Honey I know this is hard for you ,but we already had the marriage planed before you were even born" Mom said.

I stared at her with wide eyes. How was I suppose to react? I wanted to scream, scream and hit something 100 times, no, not 100 times, 200,000 times. How could they! I wasn't the only daughter… I was the youngest! And they decided that it was me the one who should get married with a stupid popular guy at the age 20!Were they crazy, why not Sara? Why me? Of course instead of exploding (naturally) ,I acted as calm as I could.

"WHY ME!!!!!!"I screamed at them. "Sora has an older brother so why don't u marry him with Sara!" I said trying to breath.

"Because he's already marring Juury and Sara is going to marry Kei. That way our bonds with the other family will be strong and when war comes we'll be protected. You know well that in any moment we could have a war with the Hayami family." My dad said calmly.

Ah katsu, he was from the Hayami family. I remember I used to hate him just because my parents hated his family. So I followed their heinous patterns and hated the Hayami family too. But then ,3 years ago ,we ended in the same squad.

Flash back:

"Squad 11:Azumi, Hikaru ,Jiro and katsu" the teacher said.

"WHAT!!" katsu and I said at the same time.

I looked at him, as he looked at me with angry eyes, and then pointed him with my finger and looked at the teacher

"You cant be serious! We hate each other! Our family has been in war with them for centuries! are u trying to get me killed!? Or worse start another war!"

"Calm down Hikaru, the hokage thinks its best if u guys are in the same squad maybe you guys can become friends" The teacher said with a smile on her face like it was possible for us to be friends.

Back to the present:

Wow… it was hard to believe that after THAT we actually became friends, it wasn't easy, at first we didn't really talked but we needed to work as a team to complete the missions correctly and that's how we put our differences behind to do our work, but as time passed we started to talk more and more and the next thing I knew I started to like him more than I should.

"Mom I don't think I can marry Sora. I'm not ready and I don't love him." I said.

"That's why were telling you ,now that you're going to be 16 next week, and don't worry you're not going to get married tomorrow" she laughed like that should be funny…."You still have 4 more years and that will be enough to be ready" she said smiling.

I don't want to get married with Sora, but for mom and dad I most definitely had to. After all, Sara was going to get married too.

"When is Sara getting married?" I asked, curious.

" Next week, actually ," Dad said enthusiastically.

I said nothing. Instead I thought about my older sister , my only sister, I didn't feel sorry for her. She loved Kei, after all…. I wonder why? Was it because my parents told my sister the same thing when she was a little girl ( that they were meant to be), just like me?

"Did she know a long time ago?" I asked, nonchalant.

"Yes, its been 4 years since we told her, since then she started to talk more to Kei, and of course Kei already knew ,he chose her 4 years ago." My dad said, proud of my sister because Kei had chosen her and not another girl.

I wasn't surprised by this, after all she was a "princess" ,one of the most beautiful girls back then and she still is, just not as innocent as she used to….

"Dad did Sora choose me?" I asked

" No .Your marriage was arranged by his parents and by us. But he already knows," Dad said, unruffled and utterly calm..

" What! he already knows!? And what did he say?", I said, thinking about all the times I've spoken with him, looking for the smallest hint that he already knew. Why didn't he say anything! Why didn't he say something like " Hey! How are you? Guess what? Were getting married!!" Definitely a bad idea, that would have been waaay too awkward…

"Um….well I don't really know…. His parents told me that he already knew"

"Ohh." It was all I was capable of saying "Can I be excuses?" I said

" You know-"

"Of course honey you must be tired, it most had been a long day. After all tomorrow will be the chunning exams. I hope you sleep well" my mom said with a smile on her face.

I got up form the floor, went up the stairs, pass the bedroom of my sister, then I enter the bathroom .Maybe this was all I dream, maybe I could wake up if I wash my face. I wash my face a couple of times, then I looked myself in the mirror. The girl in the reflection was looking back at me. She had black short hair in the back and it was pointing to every direction, the front was long. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen. Yes her eyes were beautiful but they were empty, alone in the shadows. As I watch I saw the beautiful reflection starting to cry.


	2. Living in my world

Part 1:Living in my world(the boy)

"Sure" I said to my parents when they asked me to spy on the Daishi family. Great…what was I thinking! I heard everything that they told her. I saw the face she made when they told her the "big surprise". I knew in that moment that she change, her eyes went black for a moment but then as she remember that she wasn't alone she found herself asking the stupid questions so that she could be distracted form the truth and then when she left the leaving room she was like a mechanical puppet, the body was there but she wasn't. I couldn't t believe what they were going to do to her. It hurted more than I thought it would hurt me. Why should it hurt me? I hate her.

I wanted to leave, run fast, away form here but I knew I had to stay and watch them. My stomach hurted, it felt like they were punching me. Why her? I asked the stupid question she made but of course life wasn't fair and no matter how wrong it seemed it was an honor to the family. I knew she understood that, I knew she wanted to make her family proud. She was in a lot of ways like me. Never good enough for our parents, living in the shadows of your older brothers and sisters, knowing that no matter what you did you were never going to be good enough. I hated that, I hated living like this, trying your hardest just so that they could actually call you part of the family.

In the living room was quiet. Ms. and Mr. Daishi were not talking, they were just there thinking thoughtfully. I wonder if they even feel bad for what they were going to do to Hikaru.

"Honey I don't think this is a good idea. No matter what we do to try to change her future it would not change. Hikaru is the chosen one, we cant deny that. Her power is greater -"

"Don't start with that Ai, I don't care if she is the chosen one I wont let the future be. Even if I have to fight her myself I will not let her ruin this family." Mr. Daishi said

" I don't think she's going to ruin the family, if you ask me this is good, it would save all of our suffering, all of this running and fighting for centuries it can end with her and you know it." she said

"I don't want to hear anymore of this. Its going to be my way, got it." Mr. Daishi said with a straight voice.

Ai staid quiet, looking at her husband with tearful eyes, I could see that this was hurting her, making her daughter marry someone that, as I could see, she didn't like.

She cleared her throat "well I'm going to make some tea. Want some?" she asked standing up from the floor.

"Sure" he said not even looking at her as she walked away from him with tears in her eyes.

Shit! I cant take this anymore! I'm leaving I already got information and I don't care what my parents will say about this. I don't Care. I just want to go to my room and cut something. I jumped of the tree and started running in the shadows of the night. Then I stopped right in the front of the entry of my clans home. I wonder if she crying right now, Hikaru, could I have the courage to see her room, see her and what she's doing right now, knowing the dark "little" secret of her future. No, I cant, she means nothing to me, this is not my business, she's my enemy and that's all we will ever be. One day we will fight and one of us will die. Even thought I know that im the one that has to kill her, there's just something that tells me that she's innocent, is not her fault that she was born in that family. Then again is not my fault that I was born in this family. I'm strong enough to kill her I can do that, I know I can, but when the moment comes could I be capable of doing it?

"Katsu is that you?" A familiar voice called my name.

" Yeas its me grandmother" I said stepping in to my clans home. It was like a little town in the city. "How are you feeling?" I asked her when I could see her completely.

"Im feeling better that yesterday. Thank God for that." she laughed quietly without strength. "I was waiting for you to come so that you could eat with me, you know I love your company at diner. I hope its not a border to your parents." She smiled. She was getting older every minute. I smiled back, but inside I was full of pain, I was losing my grandmother, the only person that has really loved me no matter how many times I have left my family down.

" I don't think they will mind, you know how busy the are with my brother and with their business" I lied trying to sound normal. But I don't think I fooled her .She know me better than any one else in this world.

She walked to my direction with a lot of straight. I could see that it hurt her to walk. So I walked to her and hugged her.

"You shouldn't be walking, the doctor said you needed rest." I said as I walked her to her house.

"Who cares about what the doctor says! I wont be in bed all day, I will fell useless, besides I think I can handle myself." she said trying to walk faster.

"grandmother…."I said with disapproval voice, moving my head to side to side slowly. She was stubborn as always..

We walked to her house, When we were finally in the front of her house I helped her open the door and bring her insight. Just when we were sitting for dinner my brother came in, ruthless as always , not even saying a word to grandma.

"What are you doing here! Mom and dad have been waiting for you're report and you're here eating!" he screamed at me.

"Sasaki , Katsu just came, take it easy with him, I asked him if he could eat with me, you know I always love it -"grandma was cut of.

"shut up!" Sasaki said

" Don't tell her to shut up! She older than you, show some respect!" I said standing up from the floor and going directly to punch him.

Just when I was about to punch him, he grabbed my arm and hold it strongly. " What about our parents respect? You dint show that to them." he said holding my arm making more pressure in it .

I looked at him with angry eyes. Then I looked at my grandmother, I saw her frighten looked at her face and I knew that this hurted her. I shouldn't be fighting with my brother right in front of her so I just gave up and said

" You're right, im sorry I wont let dad and mom down again".

"Yeah right, I have heard of that phrase many times before" my brother said with disgust in his voice.

He let go of my arm and went outside….I already knew what was going to happen once I stepped outside. I would fight him, he would beat me, go to my parents and say what a stupid little brat I am. I took a big breath and smiled at my grandmother as I walked outside. My brother kept running until we were away form grandmothers house, then he turned to my direction and punch me in the face.


	3. Why did this happened to me?

Part 2:Why did this happened to me! -Hikaru-

I knew it was late when I woke up. I still had my I-pod on- I always sleep with an I-pod if I cant sleep-and I dint recognize the song, normally I knew every song in my I-pod, then I remembered that my friend, Violet, had put a knew playlist on my I-pod. I checked the song it was "You cant stop me" from Guano Apes. I liked it. I checked the clock it was 4:49 am, too early to get out of bed, so I just staid there listening to the same song again and again until I figure the meaning. I knew instantly that this was me, this song…"you cant stop me im close enough to kiss the sky". I knew I could change my future I had my own power, I dint need my parents I could survive on my own. Run away and never come back… but as I thought about this it hurted just to think that I would never see my friends again not even katsu . Even if he was my enemy I grown attach to him, he was my friend know. I closed my eyes, trying my best not to think and then I felt asleep.

I woke up screaming. I took deep breath. Its just a dream relax, no not a dream, it was a nightmare, my life was a nightmare. I sight. The nightmare was too real I could still see it in my mind, Sora standing right beside me with me in a dress, a with dress, ahhh! Great! I cant believe it…. I looked at the clook. "Omg! Its late!" 

I stand up quickly, took a bath with cold water-I cant stand hot water it feels like its burning my skin- and prepare myself. I brunched my hair, then tease it a couple of times and put a bow in it. Today it was green and my outfit was green too. I went downstairs, my parents weren't awake yet. Good, I don't want to see their faces today or tomorrow. I grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. As I waited for the bread to be ready I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to my parents. I knew I wasn't going to see them for at least 3 day, not because I was going to run away( I wish) but because I had the chunning exams. I put the not in the refrigerator were they could see it fast:

" Dear mom and dad today im going to the chunning exams. I will probably wont come back until the exams are over or maybe I wont even pass the first test but im confident I will. Wish me luck! love u guys!

Xoxox

Hikaru"

I sighed I wasn't prepare for this day, I was suppose to study some more yesterday, at night, but I was to miserable to do so. A t least I would get away from my nightmare…wait…I wont…. ill see Sora today……Dam!

I ate the bread on my way to the building were we were suppose to start the first first person I saw was katsu waiting alone. I sight, good im still in time. I walked to him and as I came closer I could see he had a mark in his left check and in his left eye. I knew instantly that the marks had to be form punches.

"hey!"I said cheerfully

"hey" He said without any humor.

I stared at him I dint want to be rude and asked him what happened to his face so I just keep quite and asked something else.

"So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" he said surprise and tense.

"Um for the test…..what else would I say that?"

"Oh yeah the test….."he said then I knew he was to distracted with something in his head so I just kept quite. I took out my I-pod from my bag and put it on. After hearing 2 songs I notice that he was staring me with disapproval face.

"What?" I asked

He shake his head slowly" You should at least be studying, not hearing music."

I sighed "I don't want to, my head will explode If I do that right know. Besides look who's talking your not doing anything."

"I guess that's the same excuse I will be using right now."

"Want to hear?" I said taking one earphone off and offering it to him.

He sighed and for a moment I thought he was going to say no but for my surprise he took it and put it on. We kept quite for a while listening to the beat of the song "Goodbye" by song ended and the beat of one of my favorite songs came "Meant to live" by switchfoot.

"You know this song" he said surprise like in a question but it wasn't a question.

"Yep it's a classic one, everyone that likes rock has to at least hear it one time in their life.' 

"yea, it is a classic one." 

We kept quite listening to the song and when the song was getting good

our sensei came with Jiro and Azumi. 

"Finally we find you two!" Jiro said.

"Im sorry" I stand up fast forgotten that katsu had one earphone on and when I stand up my earphone got out of my ear and it hit katsu in the check. Right were the mark was. Jiro started laughing. Azumi started to giggle.

"Sorry, sorry!" I said 

Katsu rubbed his check "Don't worry im not bleeding….yet…." he said then looked at Jiro with a scary face. Jiro stopped laughing and moved a little more far from him. Azumi did the same thing.

"Guys I know you're happy that you're entering the chunning exams but will you please hear me here. You guys are suppose to enter know and im not allow to enter with you guys so I just wanted to say good luck. Jiro, don't be reckless. Azumi, try not to get hit all the time. Katsu,be careful when your using your specialty and Hikaru, try not be to protective with everything."

We all nod.

"Will make you proud sensei!" Jiro said cheerful, I could see he was pump with this exam.

Sensei nod "I know you guys will make me proud."

We all entered. But I knew that nobody in my squad was ready for what they were seen. They were a bunch of people in the room so many people looking at us. And this is why sometimes I hated been different, they weren't watching Azumi or Jiro they were watching katsu and me . I guessed we stand up more form the crowed becasue of our Emo my was more of a scene look but isnt it all the same?Of course I wasn't emo. I wonder if Katsu is emo, he always warred long sleeves. 

I scan the crowed looking for Violet, she was easy to spot, she was one of gothic's in the room, not that many in it. She smiled at me and started skipping to my side. It was funny seen her skip, like a little girl in a black little dress that looked like a dark angel. Today she had two pointy tails. When you think of a person that's gothic you don't really think of violet….she was gothic but she was too childish, too annoying and talked a lot. She explain to me that gothic was a way of thinking and of dressing differently than everyone else. So I guess I was part gothic myself. For dressing different and liking different thinks..

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully..

"Hey violet! Are you ready for this?" I said smiling at her, knowing her she dint study at all.

"Yeah, same old ,same old." she said "what about you?"

"Well I did study but I think I should have study last night……"I sighed I shouldn't have said that.

"What were you doing last night? I called you but you're parents said you were busy." Violet said

"Um nothing, I was sleeping. I was tired. You know same old same old"

At my side katsu snorted. I looked at him with shock in my eyes…what was wrong with him? then looked back at Violet.

"Oh" She said.

Beside us Jiro and Azumi were talking with the group of Violet.

"Hey Hikaru ready for the exam?"Sora said smiling at me.

I jumped a little. Were the hell did he came from? I dint even notice him coming.

"Um….yeah…im ready…….and you?" I said trying to breath and sound relax, but im sure I dint fooled anyone.

"Yeah im ready. You know you should be careful I don't want you to get hurt in the exams." he said putting one hand in my check. " well, ill se you soon," he walked away back to his team. His team was looking at him with shook just like I imagine my face.

"What did just happened? Was it me or did he just told you to be careful because he doesn't want to lose you? "Violet said surprise and looked at me wen she saw that I wasn't sying anything. She gasped.

"No….please tell me your not his GF" She said. But she sound mad.

I looked at her with shock, how could she think of me that way I don't like him and she knows that. Then I looked fast at Katsu that was beside me in the wall. This wasn't a good place to chat, I took violets hand and walked her away form the crowed were I could talk to her alone. I wonder how she will react will she be surprise or fell pity for me?


	4. Realizing

Hey everyone who's been reading my fan fiction! i just wanted to say thank you for reading and pliz tell me what you guys think it will help me a lot!and the other thing is that me sorry if there's a lot of misspelling me sorry again but I'm too lazy...

xoxox

Chibi

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2: the boy

I couldn't resist my snort it was kind of funny watching her saying that. I knew her intension were to hide the truth but Sora came and ruined her plan. This bother me, I was about to punch Sora for touching Hikaru. What was wrong with me? Katsu take a grip..

I watched as Hikaru took Violet and started telling her the big secret. First Violet was mad. Mad at her, I guess because she was shouting at her, I could hear her screaming at her. Then she was crying and the next thing I knew they both started crying. I rolled my eyes, it was kind of annoying watching them cry, they looked like baby's. But I knew that Hikaru wasn't a baby, she was stronger than I thought. To hold threw all that time without looking different, just keeping her cool, until he came.

I sighed, when the chunning exams start and when the first test ends, if we get to the second test, I have to kill her. With all my hope I wish we don't get to the second test. I cant imagine the pain of killing her. To see her. Not breathing, not smiling, not crying….I shook my head, like trying to get the thoughts off my head but it was useless I knew that no matter what, I was going to break her. I was going to end her life. Well at least she will be happy for not marrying Sora, that has to be a plus right? I sighed again I will hate myself for eternity.

"BOOOM!" There was a big explosion everyone stop talking and the director of the first test appear in the smoke.

"Welcome to the chunning exams there will be no talking, each person will be giving a seat. After you seat they will hand you a test. In that test there will be 10 questions, if anyone on you're team gets 1 question wrong you will get eliminated from the chunning exams and you will have to try next year. Got that?"

Everyone nod.

"God. Another think, if you get coughed cheating you will get eliminated too. There are 10 people looking at you for any movements, don't underused us." The instructor said.

***********************************************

Great…Sara's seat was right in front of me. I couldn't had a better view. I sighed again, like the 10 time today… In front I saw Jiro and besides was Midari, a girl form the same school we graduated, she was in the team with Sora. I looked to my back and I saw Hikaru she was in front of Azuri and on the other row was Iko, he was from squad 2. I could name almost everyone except the people from the other villages. I looked to my front again.

Okay so the rules are to get every question right or you will be eliminated, Hikaru's life can be spare, it will be easy for our team to lose. I will feel guilty for been the one who let my team down but I prefer that, than killing Hikaru.

"Before we begin there's something else I want to tell you, there will be a final bonus question, if one of your teammates gets one question wrong and you get the bonus question right then you and your teammates pass but if you get the bonus question wrong then you and your team wont pass ,even if you had the ten questions right, so its you're decision to do the bonus question or not.. Easy right?" the instructor said smiling. "Well let the test begin."

Sure it was a piece of cake when your not going to write anything, but thinking about it, maybe I should write something and get one question wrong, yeah that will look more real. I took my pencil and started reading.

What the hell! All of these questions are a 9.5 rate, there for people that have a lot of experience. I don't think that even Hikaru, who has more brain in our team, knows all of these question. Then again these its good, I can lose with dignity.

After reading all of the questions and only writing 1 question down I notice that Midari was making a jutsu, why would she do that for? Then I looked beside me and the guy was doing a specialty too. So this exam was to cheat but not get caught. I got it. I made my hand sight, kitsu justsu! I closed my eyes listening……Got it! I found a perfect mind and put myself in it. My hand started automatic to write the answers but I wasn't really there I was in the mind of the other person. Who I dint know, I just followed who was closer with more chakra. When I notice who it was my hand write came to a stop, I open my eyes and made a fist with enough power to break the pencil….Sora. The person beside me stopped doing the test to look at me and when he did.

"Number 45 your out with your teammates!"

The guy beside me stand up.

"You cant be series I haven't done anything!" he screamed at the instructor, his teammates stranded up and walked to the door and so did he looking at me angrily. But I couldn't concentrate on that, what Sora was thinking was more important….he wanted her… how? Why? I thought he never care for her. I grunt impatiently, since when did he cared about her?

Take a grip….I was still putting pressure on the broken pencil. I let it go and put my both hands on my face and close my eyes. Think of nothing. Nothing is important. It doesn't matter, I don't like her…. Stick with the plan, kill her. But why? Why should I? I wanted more than nothing to disappear, to not exist. Why is it so difficult? Why should it be difficult?

I open my eyes as I realize, she was my enemy and the girl that I liked to much to even kill her. She did matter, to me she did.


End file.
